


What We Know

by GingerFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Obliviation, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: When Harry found himself standing in a hidden alcove on the third floor in front of a terrified looking Draco Malfoy, he knew something was terribly wrong. He had no recollection whatsoever of how he had ended up there - let alone what he was doing withMalfoyof all people.





	What We Know

When Harry found himself standing in a hidden alcove on the third floor in front of a terrified looking Draco Malfoy, he knew something was terribly wrong. He had no recollection whatsoever of how he had ended up there - let alone what he was doing with _Malfoy_ of all people. 

His initial reaction was to make a grab for his wand, but the look on Malfoy's face made him hesitate. The other man seemed just as flabbergasted as Harry felt, and Harry somehow understood that the Slytherin wasn't to blame for this situation. 

The same couldn't be said for Malfoy. 

"Potter!" He looked wildly at Harry and backed away as far as possible - which wasn't far, since they were standing disturbingly close to one another, strangely huddled together in a corner. "What the hell are you doing?! How did you get me up here?!" He was getting more hysterical by the second. Now his eyes were almost bulging as he stared at Harry and whispered, "Did you _summon me_?!" 

This made Harry roll his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy. How am I supposed to summon a person? And I didn't _get you up here_. This is obviously the work of someone else, since, apparently, none of us knows how we ended up here."

Malfoy seemed an infinitesimal amount less stressed by this announcement. 

"Well, _who_ then, Potter? _Someone_ got us here - and _why_?!"

Harry shrugged. "Perhaps the culprit hoped we would hex each other's bollocks off."

Malfoy wrinkled his pointy nose. "Charming, Potter."

Harry giggled. He didn't know why, this was hardly a giggle-worthy situation. If anything, it called for anger, fear and serious contemplation, but Harry couldn't quite muster the necessary amount of concern. Which was strange since, in his opinion, the only reasonable explanation to this whole debacle was that someone had Obliviated the pair of them. And that would mean that the two of them were already standing in the alcove, closely together, when the spell hit. 

He said as much to Malfoy. 

More wild staring ensued. This time accompanied by the dropping of his pointy jaw. Harry sighed inwardly. 

After a few moments of opening and closing his mouth, Malfoy finally regained the ability to speak. 

"But...why would the two of us be standing here, _together_ , in the first place?"

Harry shrugged again. "I have a few ideas."

Malfoy looked at him - half expectant, half terrified. "Do you intend to _share_ these brilliant ideas, or should I demonstrate my excellent Occlumency skills?"

Harry chuckled, finding Malfoy rather funny and...cute. 

"Well...I mean, why _would_ two people stand closely together in a hidden alcove..? It's not likely that they've met to fight in such close quarters. They _could_ have a study session, but then - where are our books? And why would the two of us study together in the first place?"

He allowed Malfoy a few moments to contemplate this. He knew the exact moment when the Slytherin caught on. His cheeks went furiously pink and his eyes were impossibly wide as he whispered in a high-pitched tone. 

"Do you mean to say that the two of us - the two of _us_ \- met up here to...to...to...." he couldn't quite seem to finish the sentence, and Harry took pity on him - mostly because he was so damn adorable in his flustered state. 

"Yes, Malfoy, I think we met up here to snog." 

Malfoy's cheeks went from pink to white so fast that Harry feared he would keel over, so he reached out to support the man with an arm around his waist. It seemed like the natural thing to do, which should seem strange but didn't. It only confirmed Harry's theory. 

So did Malfoy's reaction to Harry's proximity. 

The minute Harry put his arm around his waist, Draco leaned into him - and sighed. Spurred on by this, Harry raised his other hand to one of those pale cheeks and caressed it carefully. Draco turned his head slightly and kissed the back of Harry's hand. They looked at each other. 

"Well, Potter. It would seem you are right." He smiled sadly. "How the hell could we forget this? And who would want us to?"

Harry shrugged. "Does it really matter? I mean, whoever it was didn't really succeed, did they? If they're not able to make us forget each other for more than a few seconds - then, do we really have anything to worry about?"

Draco looked at him for a moment, eyes intense and sad. Then a smile broke out across his beautiful face, and when it tinted his eyes with relief and certainty, Harry relaxed completely. 

"No, Potter," he encircled Harry in a tight embrace, burying his face in his hair "I don't think we do."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, let me know :)


End file.
